A Long Night
by Anakyuminke137
Summary: A KyuMin FF! Inspirasi dari Secret (Song Jieun) - Don't Look at Me Like That


**A Long Night!**

Author : Anakkyumin

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin (Always)

Genre : Fantasy, Song Fict, BoyxBoy, YAOI dan GAY. (Gak suka mending cabut aja ^^)

Let's Begin

Aku disini menunggunya dibawah lampu jalan yang berkedip samar. Melihat sekeliling dengan waspada, seperti pencuri yang ketakutan. Mengeratkan jaket tebal yang melekat ditubuhku, bernafas dengan gugup.

"Kau kedinginan? Aku terlalu lama?"

Suara itu, aku mendongak dan tersenyum dengan lega. "Jaket ini terlalu tebal untuk membuatku merasa dingin," kutepuk jaket yang kukenakan, "Aku juga baru sampai."

"Bagaimana dengan Café yang aku sarankan? Mau mencoba kesana?" Dia menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kami mulai melangkah, menikmati saat-saat dimana hanya ada kami dijalanan yang sepi. Tidak ada makian, tidak ada pandangan mengejek, tidak ada mereka yang selalu mengusik, tidak ada dan hanya kami yang selalu menautkan tangan, saling tersenyum, bercanda, tertawa dan terus merasa aman karena memiliki satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana harimu, Kyu?" Aku mendongak, menatapnya penasaran.

"Seperti biasa. Aku hanya pergi untuk beberapa acara lalu pulang kemudian bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, karenaku kau melewatkan istirahatmu." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, menarikku kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya. "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini adalah keputusan yang telah kita buat. Selama itu untukmu, apapun akan aku lakukan, Sungmin."

"Kau selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik." Membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan menyandarkan semua yang kurasakan hanya padanya. _**Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Jangan dengarkan mereka, hanya tautkan tangan kita dan raihlah langkah sebanyak yang kita bisa.**_

 _ **Kita tidak melakukan kesalahan.**_

 _ **Kita sangat saling mencintai.**_

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang hari ini."

-KLIK-

Ini adalah jatah liburku dan Ayah menghubungi agar aku pulang. Mulai membereskan keperluan yang akan ku bawa dan bersiap-siap melangkah keluar, menghadapi dunia yang sangat aku takuti.

"Masih melanggarnya?" Aku tertunduk memandang puluhan lembar foto dimana aku dan kyuhyun terlihat bahagia disana. "Ayah harus bagaimana lagi, Sungmin?"

"Ayah.. Maafkan aku." Aku berlutut dihadapannya, "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu, aku tidak bisa tanpanya, Ayah." Menunduk dalam dan menahan serbuan dari tetes air mata yang mendesak untuk keluar.

"Kenapa, Sungmin? Tidak bisakah kalian menjalani hidup dengan jalan yang sudah digariskan? Kau laki-laki Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga laki-laki. Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kebahagiaan apa yang akan kalian tuju?"

Semua mata tertuju padaku, hatiku tersenyum pedih.

"Sudahlah. Sungmin, kembali kekamarmu. Saeun temani dia." Ibu memandangku dengan iba.

Aku mulai bangkit dan memandang keluargaku satu persatu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Saeun menepuk bahuku, menuntunku untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tebak! Pasti tidak baik." Dia, Kim Saeun. Wanita yang bersedia menikah denganku, bukan tanpa alasan. Ya, alasanku mau menikah denganya adalah karena Aku dan Kyuhyun. Saeun mau menikah denganku juga bukan tanpa alasan. Kami saling menguntungkan, walaupun awalnya aku juga tidak yakin ini akan berhasil.

Perkiraanku benar, setelah satu bulan pernikahanku dengan Saeun, Ayah telah mengetahui bahwa pernikahanku hanya untuk mengelabuhui mereka semua. Sekarang aku hanya berusaha sekuat yang aku bisa menghadapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan, lagi.

"Hei, Sungmin! Aku bicara padamu!" Saeun menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Maaf, aku.. kau bertanya apa?"

"Berhentilah melamun!"

"Hm." Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dengan dia?"

"Selalu baik dan akan lebih baik lagi Ayah tidak mengetahui ini."

"Kalian ceroboh." Saeun tersenyum meremehkan, "Aktingku gagal karena kalian."

Aku hanya tersenyum getir, "Bagaimana ini akan kulewati? Duri ini terlalu menyiksa jika ku injak lagi."

"Itu urusanmu." Saeun mengambil sisir dan berkaca membelakangiku, "Oh ya, besok kau akan diantar kembali ke camp dan ingatlah, berlaku mesra didepan kamera."

"Baiklah."

"Kau sebaiknya tidur, jangan menangis! Aku tidak mau kau terlihat buruk didepan kamera."

"Hm."

Penyambutan yang tanpa kuduga, mereka datang dengan berbagai bentuk banner yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Aku hanya menunduk saat mereka mengangkat banner itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan bereaksi, abaikan mereka!" Saeun berbisik disebelahku, "Kemarilah."

Aku terkaget, apa yang dia lakukan? Memelukku? "Balas pelukanku atau kau mati disini!" Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Perlahan aku membalas pelukannya.

' _wah mereka sangat mesra!'_ , _'pasangan romantis.'_ , _'beruntungnya dia mendapatkan sungmin'_. Berbagai pujian terdengar dari para wartawan. Kenapa kalian begitu jahat dan tidak mau mendengar hatiku? _Blitz_ kamera terus beruntun mengabadikan moment ini, dan dibelakangku Ayah tersenyum.

 _ **Aku tidak bisa seperti ini.**_

...

 **bulbitteuri kkeojimyeon joyonghi neol manna  
gasippunin sesange kkocheuro pieona**

…

Suara itu? Aku mencari asal suara dengan panik.

…

 **wae geurae? wae andwae ?  
sugundaego uri saireul malligo**

…

 _ **Tidak Kyuhyun! Jangan!**_ Teriakku dalam hati. Ku ikuti arah pandang semua orang. Banner terpampang jelas dengan bertuliskan "KyuMin is Love!" dengan hiasan gambar moment-moment KyuMin. Mereka yang mendukungku bersama Kyuhyun berbaris dengan rapi dan memberi jalan kepada seseorang yang ku kenal, tengah menggenggam mic dan musik terus terdengar. Ia mengangkat mic dan mulai bernyanyi.

…

 **wae geurae? wae andwae?  
jugeul mankeum geutorok saranghaneunde**

 **chyeodabojima geureon nuneuro  
saranghaesseul ppuniya ppuniya urin  
yokhaji jom ma boineun daero  
jogeum dareul ppuniya ppuniya urin  
geunyang naebeoryeodwo**

…

Aku membatu. Semua orang terpana dengan apa yang terjadi, balon biru dan pink berterbangan. Aku melihatnya, dia orang yang aku cinta, bernyanyi didepan semua orang menyeruakkan isi hati kami berdua. Ingin sekali aku berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tetapi sebuah tangan mengenggam erat tanganku, "Jangan lakukan apapun!" aku memandang Saeun yang tengah menahan amarah. Kembali, kuarahkan pandanganku kepada Kyuhyun.

…

 **meomchwobeorin sesange sal suneun eobseulkka?  
wae geurae? wae andwae?  
jalmotan ge urin hana eomneunde  
wae geurae? wae andwae?  
jugeul mankeum geutorok saranghaneunde**

 **chyeodabojima geureon nuneuro  
saranghaesseul ppuniya ppuniya urin  
yokhaji jom ma boineun daero  
jogeum dareul ppuniya ppuniya urin  
geunyang naebeoryeodwo **

**Tell Me What Is Wrong  
Tell Me What Is Wrong  
Tell Me What Is Love  
Tell Me What Is Love  
neukkineun daero saranghago sipeo nan  
byeonhaji anha geu nuga mworaedo**

 **chyeodabojima geureon nuneuro  
saranghaesseul ppuniya ppuniya urin  
yokhaji jom ma boineun daero  
jogeum dareul ppuniya ppuniya urin  
geunyang naebeoryeodwo**

…

Musik berhenti, lagu berhenti. Aku berdebar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Kyuhyun?

"Kau adalah Hyungku, semua orang berkata begitu. Itu yang orang katakan. Tapi tidak kau bagiku, Sungmin."

Semua orang terheran-heran dan melihat semua ini dengan raut wajah yang sulit ku pahami. Berbeda denganku, hatiku sangat berdebar kencang. Kulepaskan genggaman tangan Saeun dari tanganku dan menatap Ayahku menyiratkan aku meminta maaf, ini adalah pilihan hidupku. Aku akan bahagia dengan caraku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintai dirimu lebih dari apapun. Apapun yang mereka akan katakan tentang kita, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya akan melakukan segala cara agar semua orang tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

"Jika kau juga mencintaiku, maukah kau datang kepadaku dan memelukku?"

Semua mata menatapku dengan was-was terutama keluargaku, aku hanya tersenyum haru membiarkan air mataku jatuh kali ini. _**Kyuhyun.. aku akan datang padamu!**_

Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa kearahnya yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Jarak antara kami semakin menipis.

Sebentar lagi, dan semua akan menjadi indah.

Semua yang aku inginkan akan aku dapatkan.

"Sungmin Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun kala melihatku berlari kearahnya.

"Kyu!" Aku berteriak dengan kencang.

"Sungmin Hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah dan semua Fans berteriak heboh.

"Kyuhyun! Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

Semuanya mendadak hilang beralih menjadi bayangan Kyuhyun yang mengabur.

"TIDAK! KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUN!" Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG! BANGUN!"

/BUGGHH/

"Shh.. aww pantatku!"

"Ya! Kelinci gendut sebenarnya kau bermimpi apa, hah?!"

"huh?" Aku memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang bodoh. "Aku bermimpi?"

"Ck. Apa aku perlu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama?!" Kyuhyun terlihat jengkel.

"Aku bermimpi? HA! KYUHYUN AKU BERMIMPI!"

"Berisik Hyung! Yang lain masih tidur."

"ups!" ternyata itu mimpi! Tersadar dari kebodohanku, aku memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Aku tidak mau rencana pernikahanku dengan Saeun, Kyu! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya pertanda Ia bingung.

"Aku pokoknya tidak mau! Tidak! Tidak!" Rajukku.

"Bukannya kau Hyung yang semangat dengan pernikahan laknat itu?"

"ng.. aku berubah pikiran." Aku tersenyum konyol, "Pokoknya aku hanya akan denganmu! Tidak yang lain, Ok?"

"Apa kau sebegitu mencintaiku ya Hyung?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"YA! Memangnya kau tidak?" Aku mendengus marah.

"kkk~ iya Hyung, aku juga mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku." Kyuhyun memelukku.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh kan? Tidak bohongkan?" Aku tetap merajuk.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Ia menangkup wajahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak!" Jawabku ceria dan memeluknya menyandarkan kepalaku didada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kita, sebaiknya tidur kembali saja." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah." Aku berbaring dan disusul Kyuhyun disebelahku. "Kyu~~ peluk aku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mengantuk." Kyuhyun membelakangiku.

"Kyuhyun~~!"

"Tidak Hyung! Tidurlah aku lelah."

"Kau jahat!" Ku balikan badan agar membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Dasar menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" Ucapku tanpa menoleh.

Sebuah tangan menelusup memeluk pinggangku dan bisikan menghampiri telingaku, "Jangan pernah berpikir sedikit saja untuk membenciku, Sayang." Kecupan menghampiri leherku dengann hembusan napas yang terasa panas.

"Kyu~!"

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Aku kesal padamu."

"Sudah kupeluk, sekarang tidurlah besok kau akan kembali ke camp."

"Ugh!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Ciuuum~~!" Aku membalikan badan dan menatapnya sayu.

"Oh Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menatapku lagi. "Tidur sekarang atau kita tidak tidur malam ini?" Ancam Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aa~!. Sebaiknya kita tidur!" Buru-buru kubalikan badan dan menutup mata rapat.

"Anak pintar." Dia mengecup kepalaku dan kembali memeluk pinggangku. "Selamat tidur." Bisiknya.

"Selamat tidur juga, Kyuhyunie~" jawabku dengan mata terpejam.

.

.

.

 _ **Bagaimana kita akhirnya mencintai seseorang, tidak ada yang tahu. Semua menjadi rahasia dari-Nya. Bagi kalian yang memiliki seseorang yang dicintai, jagalah dia sebisamu. Jangan sampai menyesal! walaupun Tuhan telah menggariskan bagaimana kita bertemu dengan jodoh kita, setidaknya kita juga berusaha.**_

.

.

.

THE END

A/N : = Dunia Mimpi :D

PLEASE INI ADALAH FF TERGAJE YANG KELUAR BEGITU SAJA DARI IMAJINASI ANAK KYUMIN YANG SATU INI! MOHON JANGAN TERBAHAK! PLIS. PLIS SEKALI! Maaf. Ini sunggguh. Entahlah. Sekali. GAK YAKIN ADA YANG BACA (_") ABAL BANGET KAN? GATAU DEH INTINYA AKU CUMA MAU KYUHYUN ITU SAMA SUNGMIN DUA DUAAN WALAUPUN KENYATAAN SELALU TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN HARAPAN.

INTINYA PESAN AKU YA KAYA GITU AJA YA! OH YA. FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI KAKAK KAKAK JOYERs YANG LG BAPER tadinya DI FB, KARENA LAGUNYA KAK Song Jieun – Don't look at me like that. AKU PENASARAN AKHIRNYA AKU DONLOD AKHIRNYA AKU DENGERIN AKHIRNYA AKU CARI TRANSLATE DAN AKHIRNYA AKU AMBIGU SAMA MAKNANYA HEUHEUHEU~~~! TERIMAKASIH KAKAK YG TADI SORE BAPER KARENA LAGU INI YAAA /nama disamarkan/

SALAM CINTA DAN SAYANG DARI ANAK BONTOTNYA KYUMIN YANG UNYU INI ^3^

Akhir kata… Terima kasih telah membaca! Reviewnya jangan lupa ya! ^^


End file.
